Eat Your Heart Out
by Aqua Princess
Summary: A sleepover at Makoto's and a game of Dare leads poor Usagi to fend for herself from the wrath of Minako. The senshi of love's devious mind gets Usagi to do something she thought she'd never have to do. Operation: Seduce.... WHO?!
1. The Bet

Eat Your Heart Out

Chapter One: The Bet

by: Aqua Princess

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction?! But the story and plot and stuff are mine, hehehe… so don't steal unless you're SURE I'll never find out, hehe j/k. Seriously though, ask me before you copy. I don't mind, but ask first please. *Usagi walks in, "Oh puh-leaz! You wish"* ~Author sweat drops in embarrassment~ hehe ^_~ Ja!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Usagi, please - don't leave me!" A distressed man in his 20's cried out. A blonde beauty in her late teens took one final, longing glance at her love, a flicker of hesitation in her pained, azure eyes. She mouthed, " I love you," to the raven-haired man, eyes welling up with tears. A lone tear fell from her eyes as she turned around and handed the lady her ticket, swiftly walking through a pair of doors. She turned her head sideways, obscuring her face from the man's view, more tears threatening to make her stop. She wanted to run into his arms and feel the warmth of her beloved. No! Her mind commanded firmly – you're being selfish Usagi, don't you care about him, your friends, your family? The girl shook her head violently, struggling with her conflicting emotions. 

She gave in to the voice, tiredness rushing over her like a strong wave of water. Ami. Usagi heaved her suitcases on the conveyor belt with finality, the thump of the leather on belt reminding her of the clap of thunder, boom of lightning. Makoto. She headed for the airplane, her walk slow and sad. She passed a couple making out, the man whispering sweet nothings in his girlfriend's ear. Minako. She walked up the airplane steps, glancing at her ticket stub for her seat. She plopped down tiredly beside a middle-aged man in a suit, her fair head resting on the window. The pilot's cheery voice directing them to put on their seat belts and such was forgotten to Usagi, the roar of the engine and the red and orange flames in the back of the plane was the only thing on her mind. Rei. She stared out her window, glancing at the cluster of lights called Tokyo one last time. 

Disappointed eyes stared back at her through the airport's large windows. The man made one last, tired plea – " Please," he urged, a faint hope igniting in his heart. For a moment, Usagi considered. Then she pulled her eyes away from his, determination driving her. She turned her head once again out the window, to see the defeated figure walking away, heart broken. Mamoru. 

6 months ago, late one night…

"Mi-na, Mi-na, Mi-na," The girls cheered on, as a blonde girl with a red bow chugged down a disgusting looking drink, the puke green colour dripping at the corners of her mouth. When she finished the entire contents, she slammed it on a nearby coffee table proudly. "Yah!" The girls cheered delightedly, admiring the girl who accomplished the intimidating and simply revolting task. "Ha! Another conquest for the queen of dares!" Minako declared, her two fingers forming a victorious "V". Then her face made an ugly transformation, her face turning the colour of the drink. "Uh-oh, I don't feel so good." Minako groaned, hugging her stomach in pain. She ran to a room down the hall and the sound of vomiting and flushes emitted from the bathroom. 

"Err, Usa-chan, what exactly did you put in that drink?" Ami inquired, concern on her face. "Um, let me see – banana, peaches, apples, oranges, mangoes, some strawberries, and some grapes and broccoli." Usagi listed. " I don't see how that could cause Minako to vomit…" Ami said worriedly. "Huh, since when do I have that kind of food? I haven't gone grocery shopping in weeks." Makoto exclaimed, and then looked serious. "Usa, you wouldn't by chance get those fruits from a plastic container in that cabinet under the sink, would you?" Usagi thought for a moment, and then brightened, "Yup Mako-chan! That's exactly where I got the fruit!" Makoto turned a dead white, horror on her face. "Usa! I've been feeding that to the stray dogs and cats that come by the apartment," Usa turned dead white as well, looking as if she had just committed suicide. In a way, she had, "…" was all Usagi could answer. 

"Alright, if we all just stay quiet about this," Makoto looked around nervously, " and act like we don't know anything about it…" She began, but was interrupted by an infuriated scream. "U-SAAAAAA-GIIII! What the hell did you put in that fricken drink! You want me dead, huh? I see the way you look at my bow, I bet you want it for yourself – don't you, don't you?!" Minako screamed rather oddly, as if the drink caused her to get high as well. Everyone stared at her as if she was some mad woman – her bow? Suddenly Minako's eyes brightened and you could literally see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Usagi flinched – a sweet Minako when she was supposed to be kicking your ass was scarier than the angry Minako herself.

A sugary sweet smile plastered on the bright-eyed blonde's face. " You know Usagi, there is a way you can make it up to me," Minako began. "Anything Minako, just name it, and I promise my entire manga collection I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you." Usagi replied quickly, delighted to know that Minako was willing to forgive her. Sometimes – Usagi could be really clueless. The girls look at each other nervously, and stared at Usa pityingly. Minako smiled that dangerous smile of hers. " as you know, I _am _the senshi of love, and I simply hate for people to be alone, none of that excitement that you get from love, the constant lust you feel for a person. People just don't know what they're missing out on." "Yes…" Usagi encouraged, wondering what this favour could be. " And there's this guy I know, total hottie and smart – not to mention a *great* bod who happens to be single…" "Yes" Usagi urged, hoping Minako was going to set her up with this perfect guy. Be careful what you wish for… "I want you to ask Mamoru out on a date, and by a date I do mean a good night kiss, holding hands, meet and greet with the parents, the works – this can't be some cheap fifth grader kind of thing…" Minako rambled on, but an enraged yelled erupted from the petite blond. "Excuse me? We're talking Mamoru here – the totally mean, cruel, insensitive, mug faced jerk who is constantly at me, insulting everything from my hair to my grades! I don't know about you Mina, but I do NOT want to date out of my species… despicable snake."

Minako only smiled knowingly, expecting the remark. Usa was nice, but not _that _nice. She'd just need a little push – that's all. " You're right." Minako answered dully, surprising Usagi and the other scouts. " I didn't expect you to try, I mean, why *bother*. The guy would only reject you, I mean, not to be cruel or anything, but from a scale from one to ten for flirting – I'd have to give you a '–1'. You probably couldn't get that coke to ask you out. And let's not even start with your seducing skills. The only guy who would kiss you would be Melvin." Minako finished, in an especially nasty tone when she said Melvin. 

Rei, the priestess – thus a mind reader, read Minako's mind perfectly. She smiled, and began her own two bits. "Minako's right Odango. I don't even know why she bothered – I mean, why would that perfect male specimen Mamoru agree to a date with you? You probably couldn't keep his attention for more than five minutes." Rei stated. 

Now knowing Usagi, you might have expected her to wail right about now, crying out how Rei and Minako were soooo mean and cruel. But Rei and Minako knew Usagi perfectly, and if you hit her hard enough, she wouldn't cry, wail – she'd get angry. Usagi's face transformed into a tomato red, and the two girls could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. You saw the struggle of Usagi's mouth for a moment, as if an inner battle fought within her, both sides equally strong and persuasive. But apparently, one had won, because she suddenly screamed out in a earth quaking voice, "Excuse me? I could have Mamoru twirled around my finger like that insert snapping sound here. If I wanted, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me, and be literally trying to fuck me right then and there. He wouldn't be able to resist me. My seducing skills are far more advanced than you think, and I could accomplish what I just said in less than a week." Usagi stated, voice booming and loud. Her statements shocked the love goddess and the fire priestess a bit, but they quickly recovered. 

"A little bit cocky, aren't we? Are you sure you weren't the one that drank the juice and not Minako? I personally don't think you'd be able to do that much to any man, let alone Mamoru, the ice prince. You're way out of your league, and if you think you can have Mamoru _that _obsessed about you in less than a week, spaghetti for brains…"

Usagi was completely out of character, and out of her mind as she claimed the impossible, literally thrusting the knife in her chest as she began. "You wanna go there, do you? I bet that I can have Mamoru wanting me – trying to do me in a public place by next Friday, in five days. If I can't I'll give you my entire manga collection. If I win, you never call me Odango Atama or anything of the such." Everyone's eyes went wide with shock, unable to believe what they had just heard. They jerked their heads in Rei's direction, but only found a smiling raven-haired girl. "Deal," She agreed, and shook Serena's hand. "Let the games begin…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author Notes: You like? Please **Review**! Hehe, this took me about 3 days, about an hour and a half each day after I've done my homework. Please do an itsy bitsy favour and review! IF you have any ideas how Usagi should go about seducing Mamoru, please email me with your ideas. Do NOT list your predictions in your reviews, because then I probably WON'T use it. Again, review! hehehe, thanks! 

P.S. I don't care if you just write cool, or nice story! Just write **SOMETHING**, ok? If you REALLY like my story and feel it is worth a few minutes of your time, then please give me some feedback! Thanks! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. She's Only Just Begun

Author Notes: Dammit… you know what I just realized? Now I HAVE to end it like that… oh well, I know how to end it. But it's gonna take me longer than I thought this way. It's a good strategy, but you're damned if you wanna change the ending. Hi Koneko and bunniko! *waves delightedly* hehe, thanks y'all for reviewing! I am sooo excited that people are reading my fan fiction! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. It is 5:02 PM on a Thursday, so please don't be offended if you're not listed and reviewed. Nothing personal, aill mention your name in da next story, k?

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction?! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eat Your Heart Out

Chapter 2 – She's Only Just Begun…

by Aqua Princess

Rating: PG-13 – R

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Let the games begin…"

The next day…

Usagi woke up to the glare of the sun in her eyes through her open window, blinked, and was met with the face of a furious black cat – its piercing red orbs glaring back at her angrily. "USAGI! Wake up you sloth! You have exactly 5 minutes to take a shower, get dressed and speed to school. Ignoramus… how could anyone sleep through five alarm rings and three loud yells from your mother and brother – _each_. Honestly Usagi, how can you expect to be a good leader if you can't even get up on…" Luna stopped mid-sentence, to see a showered, dressed Usagi zoomed by a dazed Luna, "… time." Luna finished, and shook her head – wondering how the girl did it…

"AH!!! I am SOOOOOO late! Please let Miss Haruna have a hot date tonight – PLEASE!" Usagi pleaded, handed clasped together shaking violently at the sky. People around her stared at the pretty blonde with confused stores, wondering whom the girl was talking to. Usagi, noticing the stares she received from the strangers that walked by, simply smiled, waved and sped off again – disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

'Come on Usagi, you can do it! You can make it on time today, you can…' Suddenly Usagi crashed into a hard surface, and collapsed face first on the floor, from the sheer momentum she made running so fast, and the sudden hit by the wall. " Gomen nasai, I'm really sorry sir," Usagi apologized, bowing repeatedly at the innocent bystander. Then she looked up to see the hard glare of Chiba Mamoru, the cruelest man ever to walk the planet – the man she was to seduce. Usagi groaned inwardly, both from realization of what she had promised to do the night before, and from the pain throbbing from her left thigh when she fell. Mamoru knew nothing of the 'bet' though, and thought she was pained from the fall.

"Will you look where you're going Odango Atama, some people like being on time…" Mamoru began, but stopped from his lecturing to see a pair of pained eyes stare back at him. "Odan – err, Usagi-san, are you ok?" He asked worriedly. "Yah Mamoru, I'm fine – I just crashed into a 6 foot wall of bricks named Chiba and scraped my entire being on the sidewalk. I'm just feeling excruciating pain from my left thigh, and… Mamoru, what the hell do you think you're doing you **HENTAI**!" she screamed, and then stopped herself. Grinning like a chessy cat, she realized this was the perfect opportunity to make a move. 'Remember Usagi, not too bold, but enough to make him think.' she reminded herself, and then faked a cry of pain.

"Oh, it hurts so much Mamoru! It's like its on fire, oh… what if I can't ever walk again?" Usagi complained, looking up at Mamoru pleadingly with watery blue orbs. "Where? Where does it hurt Usagi?" Mamoru asked worriedly, pressing two fingers a little above her kneecap. "No, not there, it feels fine there! Higher, higher, even higher," Usagi guided evilly, sensing the sudden nervousness of the raven-haired man. His hands were just at the end of her skirt, trembling. She smirked. "No Mamoru – up here." She directed, grabbing his hand, riding her skirt up to reveal her white, transparent thong and creamy white legs. She placed his hand on her inner thigh, just below her crotch so he wouldn't touch it, but close enough for the poor man to perspire. "There, that's exactly the spot." Usagi stated, and wasn't altogether lying. Sure, it might have been a little bit lower, but he didn't have to know that, did he? Suddenly the fire she felt disappeared and she felt her entire left leg so numb. "Mamoru! I can't feel my leg! What am I going to do?!" Usagi exclaimed desperately, wondering what had happened. 

Apparently, Mamoru had gotten back his nerves, and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, I'm not sure, but I think it's because you ran into me so hard. Your leg must have cramped and now it's numb. All you need to do is massage it in circles for a few minutes, and you'll start to get the feeling back in your leg. Usagi's smile became even wider – 'This is going better than I planned!' she said to herself, and took full advantage of Mamoru's medical knowledge. "Oh Mamoru, could you do it for me? I would, but if I even attempt to move when my leg is like this, I don't think I could handle the pain." She said pityingly, happy she took those acting courses in the summer. Mamoru's eyes widened with shock, wondering what he should do. He looked around, no one in sight; everyone was at work or at school. He sighed helplessly, and then began to massage her inner thigh; a tent in his jeans made it obvious what he was feeling. 

'Look at those legs! Damn, if I could only rip that sexy thong off!' a frustrated, horny voice exclaimed. 'What the hell?! This is Usagi! Odango Atama - the annoying little middle-school girl that infuriates you to no ends – the annoying girl who's JUST *ASKING* YOU TO *DO* HER!' another cruel voice announced. "Shut up the both of you! Horny morons… this girl is fourteen, hurt, and probably has no idea what you're thinking – who would probably run away in terror if she *did*! Now massage that girl's thigh and get it the hell over with, before you do something even I can't stop you from doing! I can only take so much, and then even I'm having a hard time talking you out of this! Wait – why the hell am I saying this? I want some too! NOW! All you have to do is *accidentally* make a quick tug at that string thin band, and voila! A beautiful, sexy girl to pump in! When was the last time you thought of yourself, huh? HUH?" a crazed voice demanded, then a frail, miniature man whom Mamoru believed to be his conscience, came in, and pushed the horny Mamorus down a hole conveniently behind them. 'Quick! Run away quickly, I can't hold them much longer!' The voice shouted, as it was replaced with a series of punches and kicks. 

Mamoru – taking the opportunity, ran…or began running when he realized a drag to his right hand. He looked behind him in horror to see he had involuntarily (Aqua: Sure Mamoru… sure ^_~) grabbed at her crotch and was walking along, dragging the poor girl by her… Mamoru didn't even want to think about it anymore. He let go, and ran, and ran…. and disappeared into the distance. 

The blonde girl simply smiled triumphantly, happy to know everything was going perfectly… just perfectly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes: I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out quickly for all you excited readers out there! Ami walks onto the screen… " Oh puh-leaz… I think I'll need to borrow Moon's stick to pop that huge ego of yours!". Hehe, *sweat drops*…. um, yah! Gomen again for such a short chapter. Please give me your opinion: quick, short chapters like this, or long ones that may take a few days. Ok?

Oh! One more favour... **REVIEW, ****REVIEW, ****REVIEW! **Hehe, I think you guys get the message… ^_~ Feedback, please! Or if you want, just say it's a nice story…. OK? Thanks! ~Aqua Princess~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Too Late to Go Back Now

Author Notes: Konnichi'wa minna

**Author Notes**: Konnichi'wa minna! Sorry for the LONG wait, I know you all hate me by now! But, I've forced myself to type up the next chapter! So… sit back and I hope you enjoy this chapter! – please forgive me everyone! Also, Sorry if I keep switching from American to Dub, you don't mind – do you? Just in case, Darien is Mamoru, Usagi is Serena, and I think those are the only two I get mixed up with!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or and any characters affiliated. Don't sue - I'm poor! 

**IMPORTANT: **This Chapter is a little more R-rated than the last, so you have been warned. ( LOL… Rianne J )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi grinned to herself with satisfaction, then was snapped back to reality when she heard the school bell ring. "Eep! I'm late again!" She screamed in terror, fearing the wrath of Haruna-san. 

Usagi peeked through the classroom window, hoping to see a happy Haruna-san waiting at her desk. Her luck had left with Mamoru though, because the moment she bobbed her head in the window's direction, she nearly fell back from utter shock. Haruna-san was staring back at her through the window, eyes red with fury. Behind her, everyone had piled up at the door, waiting anxiously for the performance of the week. 

"Where in Tokyo have you been Usagi-san? You know you're 15 minutes late! I'm not sure if you're aware of this Miss Tsukino, but school starts at 9:00," the infuriated teacher exclaimed, tapping her watch to emphasize her point. "And with planning the Winter Dance, I don't have time to waste!" she finished, but suddenly, Haruna-san's face changed into a euphoric look. "Never mind about detention today Usagi," the teacher said quickly. Usagi let out a sigh of relief. "You're going to be much too busy, with running for 'Snow Queen' and all." Serena gave her a stupid look, wondering what she meant. "I'll explain after class, now GET TO YOUR SEAT BEFORE I FAIL YOU FOR YOUR LACK OF PUNCTUALITY!" Haruna-san yelled loudly, startling Usagi. 

"Yes, Haruna-san." Serena yelled, bringing her hand to her head for a salute, marched into class and took her seat at the back of the class. 

It was a long 90 minutes of torturous waiting for Serena, as she stared at the clock every five minutes, wondering why Haruna-san had asked her to be 'Snow Queen.' She wasn't pretty at all, and would end up being the laughing stock of the school when she lost to Danielle Montgomery, (I know it's not a Japanese name, but I don't think I could make something up without insulting Japanese people everywhere!) the 5'10, and red-haired goddess of the senior class. She was only the most desired girl in the school, her reputation in bed and high 'batting averages' for those she allowed to step up to bat attracted many. (Ha! Did anyone get that? Bats, bases?) Serena began strumming her pencil on her desk impatiently, when a shadow appeared over her desk. 

She looked up to see Haruna-san, who said, "Serena, you're running for 'Snow Queen' of the Winder Ball." Serena blinked, then asked, "Err, Miss Haruna, may I ask_ why _you want to me humiliate myself in front of the entire student body?" "What do you mean – humiliate yourself? You're a very pretty girl Serena, lovely actually, but obviously – that's not the reason I want you to run. That whore Danielle stole my Robert…" Haruna-san answered, anger and infuriation in her voice. "And I'm going to bring that slut down… down!" She yelled madly, pounding her clenched fist unto Serena's desk. She smiled sweetly – why was it every time someone smiles at me like that, I'm forced into something I don't want, Serena thought to herself. 

"Anyways, I believe you're the only one who stands a chance of beating her. I'll take care of all the advertisements, while you just worry about getting yourself a date and looking pretty." Serena opened her mouth in protest, but before she could say a word, Haruna added, "You either do this Serena, or you will be suspended. This is the 50th time IN A ROW you've been late, but if you do this for me, we will forget about it this one time. Deal?" Haruna asked, holding out her hand. "Deal," Serena stated, pulling out her hand in agreement. They shook hands, and left. 

"Oh, and Serena," Haruna yelled back

"Yeah?" Serena replied

"Get a handsome date, and avoid people by the name of Melvin." Haruna exclaimed.

Weird, Serena thought to herself as she walked back from the school, on her way to the arcade. That was one weird, pathetic lady, she thought as she walked into the arcade. And how am I supposed to get a date… She began in her head, but then smiled maliciously at the sight of Darien. Perfect! Hehe, Darien, prepare yourself for some more confusion. 

Serena walked confidently down to the back of the arcade where Darien sat on a stool, chatting with Andrew across the counter. Darien turned around at the sound of footsteps, eyes widening at the sight of the blonde. "Hi Andrew! Hi Darien!" she exclaimed in a perky, cheerful voice. "Hey Darien, thanks for this morning! It feels soooo good now, thanks to your skilled hands." Serena teased, yet filling her voice with innocence and purity. "N-no p-problem Serena," Darien replied, stuttering as his hand shook violently, causing coffee to spill all over the counter. "Hey Serena, what d'ya like for today," "Strawberry milkshake" they both said simultaneously, laughing at how well they knew each other. Magically, he revealed a strawberry milkshake, ready for her to sip up in a gulp. 

"Oh, it looks great Andrew!" Serena exclaimed, reaching for the milkshake. But as she reached for it, she _accidentally_ knocked it over, spilling the pink liquid all over poor Darien's pants. "Would you watch Meatball Head, these pants are expensive," He exclaimed, reverting back to his old self. "Oh, I'm _so sorry!_ Here, let me get that for you," She cried out in fake concern, grabbing a bunch of tissues as she straddled into Darien's lap, facing him as she delicately took a tissue, one-by-one, dabbing it at his pants and crotch area, where it had so conveniently fallen. Then she took another, this time pressing the tissue at his crotch and where most of the milkshake had fallen, stroking the rising tent in his pants through the tissue, arousing him well. After ten agonizing tissues, all the liquid had been thoroughly soaked up by the tissues, thanks to the wonderful Serena. 

Darien just stared at Serena's chest, where it had repeatedly leaned over and given him a full view of her breasts from above, all the while stroking his member torturously. The combination had caused him to groan out in pleasure, quickly disguising them as coughs. (Poor Mamo-chan (Darien), he had a HUGE coughing fit) "Um, thanks a lot Meatball Head." He spat out. Serena smiled sweetly. "You know Mamoru," she began, encircling her legs around his waist and snaking up her hands around his neck, (Lol…. what a position, ne?) "There's this Winter Dance at my school, but my little old self doesn't have a date." She stated, shaking her head in dismay. Mamoru shook his head as well, mesmerized by the creature that was practically thisclose to… "Oh… what am I going to do?!" She exclaimed, arching her back and putting a hand to her head dramatically. "I mean, _everyone's _taken!" "I know, why don't YOU take me to the dance?" Serena cried out in feigned realization, as if the idea had just came to her. Mamoru nodded.

"Great! Thanks a lot Mamoru! Pick me up tomorrow night at 8! Here's my telephone number and address!" she said excitedly, jotting it down on a napkin and stuffing it into Mamoru's pocket. "Thanks," she said shyly, leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek. But as she leaned him, Darien's hand shot out behind her and roughly directed her lips to his, lips locking in a heat of passion. Serena's legs clamped around Darien's waist, molding their bodies together. Her hands grabbed at his neck, shoving his lips to press harder on her lips. Then a tongue came forcefully into Serena's mouth, and a heated game of tonsil hockey began, both driving one another's heads into each other, searching for more out of the kiss. 

Suddenly Darien grabbed at Serena's boob, startling her and causing her to stumble out of their heated passion. "Your Welcome," he replied huskily, breaths still deep and long. He watched her with desiring eyes as she staggered her way out of the arcade.

He turned around with a dazed look on his face, to be met with the questioningly look of Andrew. "What was that all about?" The green-eyed man inquired curiously. "I don't know Andrew, something just came over me, you know? I know one thing's for sure… I can't underestimate Serena. I don't know what she's up to, but she's definitely up to something. I'm not sure… but whatever it is, I think she's winning." Darien replied, gazing outside wonderingly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! How did you like it? Hate it? Think it's terribly too short considering I haven't update for weeks? I need your feedback, but please don't get mad! 47/50 days I haven't updated was due to Lent, and the 3 extra days wasn't THAT much was it? Please don't flame, but if you have to… don't be too cruel!

**R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**** R****E****V****I****E****W**

** **

I think that was enough encouragement, don't you? If I don't get enough, I won't update till AFETR my weeklong trip next week. If I get LOTS, I'll update before I leave for the weeklong trip. Ok? Ok! LOL… Rianne, how did you like it?


	4. Pleasant Surprises

Author Notes: Wow

**Author Notes:** Wow! Believe me when I say this author is amazed at how many reviews I got in one day! Hehehe… this is so TOTALLY COOL! You guys have me all set for writing a new chapter, just the day after I posted my last one! See what the power of reviews can do? But I won't post it till two days later, because I want to wait a bit! Ha… you say you hate me, but I know you'd do the same thing! Also, I guess that American Dub to Japanese was annoying, huh? I promise I'll change it! OK? 

**Disclaimer: **Is this really necessary? … I do not own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah blah blah!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Usagi staggerd out of the arcade, dazed at what had just happened. Sure, she knew she was good, but she didn't think she was _that_ good! She bumped into someone, but as she turned up to apologize, it was Minako, grinning like a Chessy Cat! 

            "Hey Usa-chan! That was amazing! You work **fast **girl! Day-mn… I shouldn't have doubted you! But I think it may have something to do with Mamoru's feelings for you too!" She grinned, looking in the direction of Mamoru through the window, whose eyes were glued to Usagi. "Nah, Mamoru can't possibly like me, but I have gotten him to look at me as more of a sexual object than a little girl. I'm making good progress, if I do say so myself." Mina shook her head in disagreement and opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut her mouth again.

            'You can't ruin it for them Mina, they must fall in love on their own or they cannot make the bond.' She instructed herself, sighing at the fact she knew so much, but couldn't say anything, lest she change the future. Sometimes it was a gift, most of the time it was a curse. 'They feel so strongly about each other, I'm almost positive they're in love. If I could just tell them…' Mina began, but was shaken out of her daze by a worried Usagi. 

            "Hey, are you OK, Minako?" Usagi inquired. "Yah, I'm OK Usagi, but seeing that the dance is tomorrow, I suggest we go to the mall for an outfit! And I know the _perfect _dress!" Minako exclaimed excitedly, taking Usagi's hand and dragging her in the direction of the mall.

            "No Way! I can't go to the dance looking like this, this is something I'd wear as a nightgown!" Usagi exclaimed, looking disdainfully at her reflection. "Besides, I have **no** figure whatsoever! I'm a stick!" Usagi cried. Minako blinked, wondering how Usagi could be so blind. "Are you blind, or just stupid? That dress looks amazing on you! And you have a figure women would kill for! I mean, look at that hot guy standing there! His eyes are roaming your body like a slab of meat, and he looks like he wants to jump you right this minute!" She pointed to a guy by a dressing room, leaning against the door, eyes roaming from Usagi's chest to her long legs.

            Usagi was wearing a white, v-necked, spaghetti strapped dress, the neckline plunging dangerously low, down to below her breasts. The fabric pressed tight at her bust, her breasts practically bulging out in the front, where it graced the opposite sex with a sight to behold. The back was just as revealing, dipping right before the crevice of her butt. The dress came down right before the knees, and a slit graced her right leg, cut high up the her waist. The dress' sparkles gave the impression Serena was twinkling like an angel – a very sexy, sensual, provocative angel. Her long, well-toned legs gleamed. She looked dangerously perfect. 

            "Oh, alright Minako! Have it your way, come on, I have to get home before dinner or my mother is going to kill me!" Usagi complied, who changed speedily, paid for the dress quickly and ran out of the store, more fearful of the guy in the dressing room than her mother's wrath for being late for dinner.

            The next day followed as usual, except for any contact between Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi had actually gone to school early that day (much to the surprise of her classmates and teacher) to avoid detention, and had gone home as quickly as possible for maximum time to get ready. 

            Usagi stared at herself in the mirror, wondering what Mamoru would think of her dress. She smiled evilly. For the moment, she was wearing an ugly, brown wool sweater and long gray pants, her dress hidden beneath the stuffy clothing. **Ding-dong** the doorbell rang, and Serena walked slowly out of the bathroom, waiting for the perfect time to walk down the stair and make her entrance. 

            'Well, this is it Mamoru, try not to drool too much when she comes down' Mamoru instructed himself. He gazed at the top of the stairs, where Usagi was to emerge. First came white, high-heels, and straps adorning perfect French nails on her toes. Then came gray pants, which was when Mamoru let out a sigh of disappointment. 'Damn, I was sure she was going to wear some sexy, short skirt – _any _skirt for that matter. Oh well, maybe she'll wear some skimpy top to compensate,' Mamoru told himself, getting his hopes up. But as her upper half emerged, Mamoru let out another sigh of disappointment. No bellybutton peeking out from a short top, no cleavage to flaunt Usagi's enormous bust size, not even a neck to nip on; for Usagi was wearing a long sleeved, brown turtleneck. 

Oh well, at least she has some nice make-up on' a voice said. 'Who cares about makeup? I want some skin! Cleavage!' a voice piped up, and once again – a war began in Mamoru's mind. (Poor Mamoru!) 

Mamoru still had enough sense to sputter out, "You look very nice, Usagi." "Yes Usagi, you look beautiful!" her father said happily, relieved that his daughter was wearing decent clothing. 'Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" he said to himself. "Well, have a nice time with this young man." He said confidently, happy to know Usagi was wearing nothing to tempt the young man. 

Usagi and Mamoru walked out to Mamoru's sleek, black Jaguar, Mamoru letting her in first, and walking around to let him in next. Just as he began driving, Usagi piped up. "Um Mamoru, could we stop by your apartment for a minute? I need to go to the bathroom." Usagi inquired rather innocently, reveling in Mamoru's obvious disappointment. 

"Sure Usagi – are you sure you don't want to stop by some fast-food restaurant?" Mamoru asked, rather confused. "NO!" Usagi exclaimed quite passionately. "I mean – I hate going to those restrooms! They're disgusting and it smells awful in those places." She added rather smartly. She beamed a proud smile at herself. "Alright Usagi." He said, changing direction to his apartment.

'Why is she taking so long? Women!' Mamoru asked himself rather angrily. So far, this date sucked. "Meatball Head, would you hurry up in there? We don't have all night you know!' Mamoru shouted. He was left speechless though, as Usagi had opened the door to reveal her seductive dress. 'The hell with the dance, I'm going to fuck your brains out now!' Mamoru said to himself, or at least he thought he did. Usagi wore a surprised, yet pleased look on her face as she replied, "I take it you like the dress?" Mamoru nodded, not trusting his voice any longer. 

            After what seemed like an eternity to Mamoru, (who would glance in Usagi's direction every 5 seconds.) they had arrived to the school parking lot, walking out of the car and into the school. As he opened the gym doors for Usagi, a gasp emitted as the entire male attendance gazed at Usagi with wide, amazed eyes. They all began crowding around her, or were ready to – when Mamoru strolled in, his arm snaking around Usagi's waist possessively. Usagi leaned in and half-rested her head on his shoulder to tell everyone he was **hers**. Both were glaring at their sexes, daring them to even go near the other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author Notes: **Yah Yah, nothing much has happened yet… but let me warn you that the next one is going to be what the R is meant for, I may even have to change it to NC-17. I'm not sure yet… blushes. Even if I make the next chapter NC-17, no need to worry! I'll make an alternate that do not contain it! OK? Could I get a survey? 

_IF YOU DON'T MIND THE NEXT CHAPTER BEING A HENTAI, PLEASE ADD AT THE BEGINNING OR END OF YOUR REVIEW, **NO!**_

_IF YOU **DO** MIND THE NEXT CHAPTER BEING A HENTAI, PLEASE ADD AT THE BEGINNING OR END OF YOUR REVIEW, **YES!**_****

This survey is very important, and if you feel strongly about either options, I suggest you answer the survey! Thank you for your time, and sorry it was so short – n/m, it was pretty long actually! I'll try the next chapter as soon as I get enough feedback! If there's a tie, or pretty close, you won't get the next chapter until next week, if there's a majority, I'll have it out in a few days.


	5. The Improper Dance

AN: Hey Hey

**AN****: Hey Hey! How are you all? Yah I know – I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but last Friday (I'm only in the mood to write on Fridays, unless I'm feeling really guilty) I was REALLY tired from events in the week! But... I will update, though I lost the piece of paper I had, which pretty much explained the entire plotline. Lol... it's ok! It's all in here *points to her head*. Anyway…. we're off! **

**Disclaimer**: Bah! I don't own Sailor Moon, or any other characters and storylines affiliated with any of Naoko Takeuchi's works. (Sorry, I don't know how to spell her name.)

Oh! Also, I couldn't scare enough courage to make it a hentai… lol, so I will be leaving it R! Lol… hope I don't disappoint you cheebz!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Last week, on "Eat Your Heart Out"

After what seemed like an eternity to Mamoru, (who would glance in Usagi's direction every 5 seconds.) they had arrived to the school parking lot, walking out of the car and into the school. As he opened the gym doors for Usagi, a gasp emitted as the entire male attendance gazed at Usagi with wide, amazed eyes. They all began crowding around her, or were ready to – when Mamoru strolled in, his arm snaking around Usagi's waist possessively. Usagi leaned in and half-rested her head on his shoulder to tell everyone he was hers. Both were glaring at their sexes, daring them to even go near the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Usagi-chan! You look dazzling!" Haruna-san exclaimed a little too perkily (is that even a *word*?). Mamoru just smiled knowingly, tightening his arm around Usagi's waist. Miss Haruna suddenly took notice of Mamoru's existence, jaw dropping to the floor in amazement, drool practically dripping from the corner of her shocked mouth. "And this must be your date," Haruna exclaimed, then lowered her voice as she whispered, "Great job on your date, err, can I have him?" She added - a little desperation mixed with urgency clear in her voice.

Usagi laughed in amazement, clearly enjoying the sudden attention she was receiving. *Whoa, my teacher must be really desperate to go after her own student's guy, and I would give you him too, but unfortunately, I'm on a mission Haruna-san* she thought to herself, *not to mention he's damn sexy*… Usagi's eyes widened in surprise at her own thoughts, then shaking her head, as if to explain to herself she had not just thought that. *It's going to be alright Usagi, it's going to be alright." She told herself, and then turned to Haruna-san for her reply. "Sorry Miss Haruna, but this girl's on a mission." She whispered, - a wicked smile plastered on her face. Haruna-san just nodded understandingly, then moved to the side so the couple could find their way through.

All night long, the band played awesome music, kick-ass grooves that Usagi and Mamoru dance so provocatively to, that teachers were simply awed by the couple's sexuality, too dumbstruck such a young girl could move like that. The principal stalked in angrily at the reports of *improper* dancing, but stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Mamoru, mesmerized by his movements. 

At the peak of the dance, as Mamoru and Usagi were at the peak of their sexuality and sensual movements, hips grinding, swaying in perfect synchronization, sweat glistening on their hot bodies, Mamoru leaned his head forward to Usagi's ear and whispered " I hate your dress." Usagi looked up in confusion and surprise. Mamoru smiled an evil smirk, then added, "… Because all night long, I've had this rock-hard boner, practically bursting from my pants to get into that tight little shaft of yours. Except this," Mamoru took his hand and grabbed at the material of her dress, shoving her waist into his erected manhood in the process, "keeps getting in the way. Our little 'dance' has turned into something much more, and I believe if we didn't' have any clothes on, it'd be considered *sex*."

Usagi just stared at him in shock for a moment, then regained her composure and whispered, in a tone that implied naughty things, "Patience…" into Mamoru's ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. 'Get a hold of yourself Mamoru, she's (what age did I say she was again? err… let's say) 16, - but what a sixteen! A voice piped up. 

Finally a very old, and stately teacher finally found the strength to pull away from the blonde's sensual movements, to go up to the band and ask them to play a 'slow song'. People glared at the old professor, but nodded as well in thanks, for they weren't quite sure if any of them could stop the couple. 

The music and atmosphere suddenly transformed into one of sweet girls and shy boys as the song *put favourite love song here* played. Mamoru smiled softly to Usagi, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms gently on her waist. Suddenly, the couple wasn't 'sexiest', but 'sweetest', as they looked into each other's eyes deeply, as if seeing each other for the first time. Usagi rested her head on his neck as they swayed gently to the soft melodies. "Usagi, you're the sweetest girl in the world." (Ha! Anyone read Emily climbs? Anyone?) Mamoru whispered.

"Thanks, you're ok too," Usagi whispered back, causing the couple to laugh at the comment. Too soon had the song finished, ending the couple's sweet moment, when the reason both were at this ball interrupted the melodious atmosphere… 

"Good Evening Jubaan High! May I have your attention please? We would now like to announce our Snow Queen of this year's, Winter Ball. And the winner is…" The teacher began, then took the white envelope in his hand and ripped it open, sensing the sudden tension in the room. Taking a finger to fix his glasses, he read out, "Usagi Tsukino!" he yelled out to the crowd, which had metamorphosed into a wild, enthusiastic crowd. A majority simply clapped for the fact that (err… what was that girl's name again?) Danielle Montgomery, the school slut, hadn't won. 

Usagi leaped for joy, practically skipping towards the stage of the auditorium, to receive her crown and bouquet of white roses. Yet as she stepped up to the mic, ready to pour out her feelings of joy to the school, her eyes met a painful sight. 

There, in Mamoru's arms was Danielle, her hands at both sides of his face shoving his face into hers, legs clamped around Mamoru's waist as she sat in Mamoru's hands, which seemed to make a comfortable seat for the fair red-head. Mamoru's skilled hands seemed to be squeezing the girl's ass, fingers grabbing at the crevice of her ass and playing with her nether lips, since Danielle wore no underwear and her skirt (if you could call it that) hem stopped right at the entrance of her crotch, about 2 inches down from her waist, ready to be pumped into quickly if the need should arise. A need seemed to have arisen now, for Mamoru let out a muffled sound which people took as a longing groan, while Danielle let out a scream of, "Come on Mamoru, do a quicky on me, I need you!" her swift hands reaching down to Mamoru's pants. 

Usagi felt tears come, and flood out of her hurt, blue eyes, trembling as she quickly ran down the stairs of the stage, tripping on her high-heeled shoes. All she heard was the laughter of the crowd, and the moaning of Danielle. Then she blacked out, right before she could see Mamoru shove Danielle off him, slap her face, and scream, "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

Usagi opened her dry lids; tired from the tears she had shed. She felt a warmth surround her, as she looked around and saw Mamoru's naked body curled around her own, both wrapped in a tight cocoon of their clothing. She screamed.

"AH!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAMORU, DID YOU- DID YOU RAPE ME?" Usagi screamed in agony at the stirring Mamoru, who suddenly opened his eyes at the mention of rape. "Wha-WHAT?" Usagi felt more tears come to her eyes, "What? Did Danielle finally fall asleep from complete *exhaustion*, so you came to the girl who blacked out and do her for a while? HUH?" Usagi inquired madly, voice rising angrily. 

"No! I did not *rape* you Usagi! What do you think I am, a monster? Danielle forced herself against me, but I shoved her off and slapped her. I would never betray you Serena, I l-like you Usagi. Once you blacked out, we called the paramedics but they said they couldn't get here because all the roads were blocked with snow"

"I was determined to get you to the hospital though, so I brought you to my car and drove off into the blizzard, though practically your whole school tried to stop me. But I got lost in the blizzard, took a wrong turn, and ended up in the forest. I knew we couldn't get help until morning, when the roads would be ploughed, so I did what I had to. You were burning up with a fever and my car's heat stopped working when my engine died. I had to keep you warm Usagi, and this was the only way…"

"Shhhh" Usagi whispered softly, bringing a delicate finger to his lips. She smiled gently, her eyes radiating with pride and awe. "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear. Thank you for risking your life for me, though it has brought us quite a predicament." She exclaimed, her tinkling laughter lightening the mood. " I supposed we'll just have to stick it out then, huh? I'm just worried we both may fall asleep and freeze out here, we need to keep moving, though I'm not sure how… we'll be getting quite drowsy soon because of the cold." The blonde finished. 

The two were in Mamoru's back seat, where it's back had been pulled down for a long, flat bed. Both were facing each other, side by side, in their tight cocoon. 

"Hm… I guess we'll take shifts then. You can take the first shift, for about an hour or two, then you wake me up for my shift. That way at least one of us will be awake to make sure the other doesn't die out." Mamoru reasoned, closing his eyes to get full rest for his shift. Usagi rolled the couple over, so she was on top while Mamoru was beneath her. 

She grinned, "I have a better idea," Mamoru raised an eyebrow questioningly, "oh?" Usagi nodded "I'm sure we can keep it up all night if we work together, and we won't even need this cocoon." Usagi stated. Mamoru wore a look of confusion on his face as he contemplated what she meant. Usagi's shook her head in exasperation, lowered her head to his left ear, and seductively whispered, "Let's – make – love," tugging at the last article of clothing, where Mamoru had put between their lower parts to avoid unwanted contact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes: Hehe, wow… I'm *really* evil! Lol… sorry it took so long to update, but after reading some emails, I felt guilty and decided to wrap it up. Haha… I know you all hate me, but you must score me some points for length, because I think this fanfic was really long… it took me 2 hours I think… I don't know, I stopped right before any potential hentai scenes, because I'm still not sure what to do… this author is *shy*.

Oh! And one more thing, which most of my readers have been quite faithful in doing

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

**Thank you for your time and patience! Tell me what you think!**


	6. This is chapter five, im just updating a...

AN: Hey Hey

**AN****: Hey Hey! How are you all? Yah I know – I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but last Friday (I'm only in the mood to write on Fridays, unless I'm feeling really guilty) I was REALLY tired from events in the week! But... I will update, though I lost the piece of paper I had, which pretty much explained the entire plotline. Lol... it's ok! It's all in here *points to her head*. Anyway…. we're off! **

**Disclaimer**: Bah! I don't own Sailor Moon, or any other characters and storylines affiliated with any of Naoko Takeuchi's works. (Sorry, I don't know how to spell her name.)

Oh! Also, I couldn't scare enough courage to make it a hentai… lol, so I will be leaving it R! Lol… hope I don't disappoint you cheebz!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Last week, on "Eat Your Heart Out"

After what seemed like an eternity to Mamoru, (who would glance in Usagi's direction every 5 seconds.) they had arrived to the school parking lot, walking out of the car and into the school. As he opened the gym doors for Usagi, a gasp emitted as the entire male attendance gazed at Usagi with wide, amazed eyes. They all began crowding around her, or were ready to – when Mamoru strolled in, his arm snaking around Usagi's waist possessively. Usagi leaned in and half-rested her head on his shoulder to tell everyone he was hers. Both were glaring at their sexes, daring them to even go near the other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Usagi-chan! You look dazzling!" Haruna-san exclaimed a little too perkily (is that even a *word*?). Mamoru just smiled knowingly, tightening his arm around Usagi's waist. Miss Haruna suddenly took notice of Mamoru's existence, jaw dropping to the floor in amazement, drool practically dripping from the corner of her shocked mouth. "And this must be your date," Haruna exclaimed, then lowered her voice as she whispered, "Great job on your date, err, can I have him?" She added - a little desperation mixed with urgency clear in her voice.

Usagi laughed in amazement, clearly enjoying the sudden attention she was receiving. *Whoa, my teacher must be really desperate to go after her own student's guy, and I would give you him too, but unfortunately, I'm on a mission Haruna-san* she thought to herself, *not to mention he's damn sexy*… Usagi's eyes widened in surprise at her own thoughts, then shaking her head, as if to explain to herself she had not just thought that. *It's going to be alright Usagi, it's going to be alright." She told herself, and then turned to Haruna-san for her reply. "Sorry Miss Haruna, but this girl's on a mission." She whispered, - a wicked smile plastered on her face. Haruna-san just nodded understandingly, then moved to the side so the couple could find their way through.

All night long, the band played awesome music, kick-ass grooves that Usagi and Mamoru dance so provocatively to, that teachers were simply awed by the couple's sexuality, too dumbstruck such a young girl could move like that. The principal stalked in angrily at the reports of *improper* dancing, but stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Mamoru, mesmerized by his movements. 

At the peak of the dance, as Mamoru and Usagi were at the peak of their sexuality and sensual movements, hips grinding, swaying in perfect synchronization, sweat glistening on their hot bodies, Mamoru leaned his head forward to Usagi's ear and whispered " I hate your dress." Usagi looked up in confusion and surprise. Mamoru smiled an evil smirk, then added, "… Because all night long, I've had this rock-hard boner, practically bursting from my pants to get into that tight little shaft of yours. Except this," Mamoru took his hand and grabbed at the material of her dress, shoving her waist into his erected manhood in the process, "keeps getting in the way. Our little 'dance' has turned into something much more, and I believe if we didn't' have any clothes on, it'd be considered *sex*."

Usagi just stared at him in shock for a moment, then regained her composure and whispered, in a tone that implied naughty things, "Patience…" into Mamoru's ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily. 'Get a hold of yourself Mamoru, she's (what age did I say she was again? err… let's say) 16, - but what a sixteen! A voice piped up. 

Finally a very old, and stately teacher finally found the strength to pull away from the blonde's sensual movements, to go up to the band and ask them to play a 'slow song'. People glared at the old professor, but nodded as well in thanks, for they weren't quite sure if any of them could stop the couple. 

The music and atmosphere suddenly transformed into one of sweet girls and shy boys as the song *put favourite love song here* played. Mamoru smiled softly to Usagi, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his arms gently on her waist. Suddenly, the couple wasn't 'sexiest', but 'sweetest', as they looked into each other's eyes deeply, as if seeing each other for the first time. Usagi rested her head on his neck as they swayed gently to the soft melodies. "Usagi, you're the sweetest girl in the world." (Ha! Anyone read Emily climbs? Anyone?) Mamoru whispered.

"Thanks, you're ok too," Usagi whispered back, causing the couple to laugh at the comment. Too soon had the song finished, ending the couple's sweet moment, when the reason both were at this ball interrupted the melodious atmosphere… 

"Good Evening Jubaan High! May I have your attention please? We would now like to announce our Snow Queen of this year's, Winter Ball. And the winner is…" The teacher began, then took the white envelope in his hand and ripped it open, sensing the sudden tension in the room. Taking a finger to fix his glasses, he read out, "Usagi Tsukino!" he yelled out to the crowd, which had metamorphosed into a wild, enthusiastic crowd. A majority simply clapped for the fact that (err… what was that girl's name again?) Danielle Montgomery, the school slut, hadn't won. 

Usagi leaped for joy, practically skipping towards the stage of the auditorium, to receive her crown and bouquet of white roses. Yet as she stepped up to the mic, ready to pour out her feelings of joy to the school, her eyes met a painful sight. 

There, in Mamoru's arms was Danielle, her hands at both sides of his face shoving his face into hers, legs clamped around Mamoru's waist as she sat in Mamoru's hands, which seemed to make a comfortable seat for the fair red-head. Mamoru's skilled hands seemed to be squeezing the girl's ass, fingers grabbing at the crevice of her ass and playing with her nether lips, since Danielle wore no underwear and her skirt (if you could call it that) hem stopped right at the entrance of her crotch, about 2 inches down from her waist, ready to be pumped into quickly if the need should arise. A need seemed to have arisen now, for Mamoru let out a muffled sound which people took as a longing groan, while Danielle let out a scream of, "Come on Mamoru, do a quicky on me, I need you!" her swift hands reaching down to Mamoru's pants. 

Usagi felt tears come, and flood out of her hurt, blue eyes, trembling as she quickly ran down the stairs of the stage, tripping on her high-heeled shoes. All she heard was the laughter of the crowd, and the moaning of Danielle. Then she blacked out, right before she could see Mamoru shove Danielle off him, slap her face, and scream, "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" 

Usagi opened her dry lids; tired from the tears she had shed. She felt a warmth surround her, as she looked around and saw Mamoru's naked body curled around her own, both wrapped in a tight cocoon of their clothing. She screamed.

"AH!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAMORU, DID YOU- DID YOU RAPE ME?" Usagi screamed in agony at the stirring Mamoru, who suddenly opened his eyes at the mention of rape. "Wha-WHAT?" Usagi felt more tears come to her eyes, "What? Did Danielle finally fall asleep from complete *exhaustion*, so you came to the girl who blacked out and do her for a while? HUH?" Usagi inquired madly, voice rising angrily. 

"No! I did not *rape* you Usagi! What do you think I am, a monster? Danielle forced herself against me, but I shoved her off and slapped her. I would never betray you Serena, I l-like you Usagi. Once you blacked out, we called the paramedics but they said they couldn't get here because all the roads were blocked with snow"

"I was determined to get you to the hospital though, so I brought you to my car and drove off into the blizzard, though practically your whole school tried to stop me. But I got lost in the blizzard, took a wrong turn, and ended up in the forest. I knew we couldn't get help until morning, when the roads would be ploughed, so I did what I had to. You were burning up with a fever and my car's heat stopped working when my engine died. I had to keep you warm Usagi, and this was the only way…"

"Shhhh" Usagi whispered softly, bringing a delicate finger to his lips. She smiled gently, her eyes radiating with pride and awe. "Thank you, that's all I needed to hear. Thank you for risking your life for me, though it has brought us quite a predicament." She exclaimed, her tinkling laughter lightening the mood. " I supposed we'll just have to stick it out then, huh? I'm just worried we both may fall asleep and freeze out here, we need to keep moving, though I'm not sure how… we'll be getting quite drowsy soon because of the cold." The blonde finished. 

The two were in Mamoru's back seat, where it's back had been pulled down for a long, flat bed. Both were facing each other, side by side, in their tight cocoon. 

"Hm… I guess we'll take shifts then. You can take the first shift, for about an hour or two, then you wake me up for my shift. That way at least one of us will be awake to make sure the other doesn't die out." Mamoru reasoned, closing his eyes to get full rest for his shift. Usagi rolled the couple over, so she was on top while Mamoru was beneath her. 

She grinned, "I have a better idea," Mamoru raised an eyebrow questioningly, "oh?" Usagi nodded "I'm sure we can keep it up all night if we work together, and we won't even need this cocoon." Usagi stated. Mamoru wore a look of confusion on his face as he contemplated what she meant. Usagi's shook her head in exasperation, lowered her head to his left ear, and seductively whispered, "Let's – make – love," tugging at the last article of clothing, where Mamoru had put between their lower parts to avoid unwanted contact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes: Hehe, wow… I'm *really* evil! Lol… sorry it took so long to update, but after reading some emails, I felt guilty and decided to wrap it up. Haha… I know you all hate me, but you must score me some points for length, because I think this fanfic was really long… it took me 2 hours I think… I don't know, I stopped right before any potential hentai scenes, because I'm still not sure what to do… this author is *shy*.

Oh! And one more thing, which most of my readers have been quite faithful in doing

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Thank you for your time and patience! Tell me what you think!


	7. Farewell

AN: hey

**AN:** hey! Well…. I finally FORCED myself to finish this forsaken fic! I myself have suffered many hardships when I read a fanfic unfinished, and I have to wait… and wait. This is dedicated to all those who WAIT. Anywayz…. On wit the story… P.S. Haha! Sorry y'all…. But hentai is a no-go. (I don't got the guts) Lol… but I did add a lil hentai at the beginning… should I change it to NC-17?

**Disclaimer:** (Does anyone actually read these?) No, I do not own Sailor Moon ® nor any characters affiliated with Sailor Moon ™. I have no money…

Warning: MORE SEXUAL CONTENT THAN USUAL! (ONLY IN THE BEGINNING THOUGH)

~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~

Mamoru smiled to himself in satisfaction as he twirled a lock of blonde, silky blonde hair. How he loved her, he thought to himself as he released the lock of hair from this grasp and sighed happily, causing the blond angel to stir from her deep slumber. She sat up suddenly, the clothes that covered her fell silently to her waist, revealing a set of plump, full breasts – hardened because the sudden arousal she felt. Sweat glistened on her naked body, from the activity that went on the night before – _all night _long for that matter. The angel was quite unaware of her seductive nudity – though as she glanced to the raven-haired man beside her, it was obvious that Mamoru had. Her cheeks blushed becomingly, rather cute – Mamoru thought – for one to be so shy after what they had experienced, and how much Mamoru had seen.   
"Hey there Angel… why don't you put some clothes on? The roads have probably begun to be cleared this morning, and I don't want a rescue team to see what I saw last night… only *I* may see _that_." 

Usagi laughed a twinkling, fairy laugh. "And who do you think you are - The King of Siam? (Hehe… Alice!) I can show my body to whomever I please." She said haughtily, turning her nose up to emphasize her point. She had just grabbed at a jacket, which she clung unto with her right hand at her collarbone – covering her body. 

Mamoru raised a questioning eyebrow at Usagi, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Oh really? And would it please the great Princess Usagi to show her luscious body to I, the King of Siam?"  
A forefinger was brought to the corner of the teen's mouth, eyebrows scrunched together as if to feign great thought and consideration. "I don't know… the princess's body may only be seen by the purest of hearts. Does the King think he's worthy of such a wonder?"   
"Oh no," Mamoru exclaimed sadly, shaking his head disappointedly, "I'm definitely not the purest of hearts… for would the purest of hearts do this?" Mamoru finished, completing a skilled sexual maneuver that involved very "quick" fingers, and a hole. Usagi's hips bucked into the air in response, and as she did so, Mamoru slid himself beneath her – causing Usagi to fall on his hard, erect shaft; his penis penetrating Usagi from behind.  
Usagi shrieked in surprise, yet a pair of headlights that came into view interrupted them. "Shit," Mamoru exclaimed, as Usagi scrambled off him. Mamoru held his breath, hating the man in the car approaching them and disturbing Usagi and him.  
After a scuffling of clothes and a choice few words of heavy profanity, both were fully dressed and perfectly decent. 

"Oy! You kids alright?" a gruff, Scottish voice yelled out. The man approached them slowly, fighting against a foot of pearl-white snow. He left a path of broken snow behind him, the once immaculate snow ruined by intrusion. (Did anyone get that metaphor?) 

"Y-Yes, we're alright. We got caught in the storm the night before, as I attempted to rush this young lady to the hospital."

"I'm fine now though," Usagi interrupted, hoping to avoid any unnecessary fuss over her. 

"Alright then… you kids better head out soon. The traffic's not too bad now, but in a few hours…" The man shook his head at the thought of the horrendous traffic. "Off I go then!" he added, as he walked away, leaving the two alone. 

Three months later…

Five girls sat huddled together in a cozy pink room, laughing and teasing each other as they pored over a collection of pictures. All but a lone, blond-haired maiden, eyes wandering distantly – distracted. 

"Ha! Hey take a look at this picture Usa-chan! You were so _skinny _back then! You know, you should really lose some weight… those dumplings have finally taken their toll!" Rei mentioned teasingly, prodding Usa's slightly enlarged stomach to emphasize her point. The other three girls giggled, but then stopped abruptly as they glanced at Usagi. 

The odango-haired teen had her lips taut into a thin line, arms at her sides – her hands clenched into fierce fists. She sat there, trembling, staring at Rei in – _fear_? Then Usagi's eyes… once a light azure, swelled a dark blue. It was as if a storm had rolled into the sky – all you had to do now was wait for the lightning and thunder that was sure to follow. Her eyes – for a moment – flashed a menacing black. There was the lightning. 

As I had mentioned… thunder was always sure to follow… "I am NOT fat! Do you hear me? I am not fat! I'm the same as I've always been! I – AM – NOT – FAT!" At this point, Usagi was furiously pounding Rei with her fists - tears streaming down her cheeks. Rei looked down at Usagi in horror, wondering what had just happened. "I'm not fat!" Usagi whispered desperately, staring up at the bewildered Rei. It was almost as if she was attempting to assure herself, not her friend. "… Am I?" the blond added, her voice full of fear.

"No, of course not Usa-chan! You know I was just teasing you…" Rei answered, patting Usagi's back in an attempt to further reassure her. The girl sobbed for a few minutes longer, but when her sobs had finally subsided, it was followed by a quiet, fearful whisper – so quiet, it was nearly impossible to make out what was said. Yet the four girls, heard every word uttered. "I'm pregnant."

A long, eerie silence followed – all eyes had settled on Usagi in bewilderment – amazement. Then another blond, a red bow adorning her head, exclaimed "Oh! You poor thing!" as she flung her arms around the tear-stained girl's neck, sobbing herself. Ami and Makato soon followed, sobbing along with the two blonds, whispering reassuring, 'It's going to be all right' s.

Only one failed to join the cluster of bawling girls. In contrast, Rei had released Usagi from her arms, using them to cross them over her chest. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she questioned, obviously hurt. "We're your friends Usa! I thought we trusted each other!" 

"I was scared." Usagi responded, looking up at Rei. "I was scared you'd all hate me, that you thought I was some sort of whore… that you'd desert me and I wouldn't have any friends left. I was afraid that you'd desert me… because if Mamoru finds out, he will." She stared up at the raven-cropped teen in dread – dread that Rei would desert her as she had predicted. 

Pleading eyes gazed at the priestess, until Rei sighed in exasperation, then went up to embrace Usagi as well. "Next time, tell us sooner OK?" Rei whispered to Usa. Usagi nodded in understanding. Her eyes were brimming with tears of joy, because she truly had the most loyal friends in the world. 

That next morning, Usagi woke up early, and surprised her parents as she waited patiently at the kitchen table – a determined set to her face. Already astonished by the peculiar behavior, they were baffled by what she told them. Kenji was perfectly livid. Yet after hours of screaming, yelling, shouting, and a great many tears, the man finally settled down and let the information be absorbed.   
Soon, Usagi and her parents were talking of what Usagi was planning to do with the baby, and what to do with Usagi herself. Hours passed, they had finally reached a decision. "Are you sure you want to do this Usagi?" Ilene asked, her voice full of sadness.

"Yes," answered Usagi. "I can't bear to ruin Mamoru's life, and it would be too hard to stay here – he's so nearby. My heart would break just seeing him on the street. Yet I know if he found out… he'd hate me. Or worse – he'd insist on supporting me, and ruin any chance he has of a medical career. It's always been his dream to become a doctor. Both are not an option. And Mama, Papa… you know what a pregnant teen does to her family's reputation. You'd lose your jobs… and it would be nearly impossible to get a new one. And then there are my friends… who would stick by me no matter what – and then they would get stoned and taunted because they were a friend of a whore. NO – I can't allow any more suffering because of _my _mistake." She stopped abruptly, hesitating "I'm going to live with Aunt Mary… inAmerica."

Usagi quickly informed her friends of her plans, and soon the five of them were caught in a frenzy of packing. Usagi was leaving the following day. 

Mamoru dragged along the sidewalk, wondering why Usagi was avoiding him. Did he do something wrong? Did he forget some sort of holiday? Anniversary perhaps? These thoughts were forgotten when he caught sight of two odangos by the entrance of the Arcade, embracing Andrew – _farewell? _The dirty blond man waved a sad good-bye to Usagi, as she stepped into a cab and drove off. "Odd," Mamoru thought. "It's seems so _final_." He hurried up to Andrew, catching his arm before he reentered the Arcade. 

"Hey Andrew! What was that all about?" Mamoru asked as casually as he could. Andrew still didn't know about Mamoru's relationship with Usagi – or rather, lack-of as he looked back on the past few weeks. 

Andrew smiled sadly, and then replied, "Oh that was Usagi. She just dropped by the Arcade to say good-bye to me. Boy, I'm going to miss that girl."

"Why? Where is she going? Some sort of school trip?" A confused raven-haired man asked. A small hope within him ignited – maybe she was just caught up in the preparations of the trip. No – that wasn't right. She would have told me, wouldn't she? Or at least have said good-bye… He thought to himself.

"Oh no… nothing like that. She's on her way to America – she's decided to move there for good." Andrew explained. "You want to come in for a cup of…" Andrew began, but before he could finish, he realized he was talked to air… for Mamoru had hailed a cab, and disappeared. 

~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•


	8. Escape

Author Notes: Aren't I nice

**Author Notes: **Aren't I nice? TWO Chapters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon!

~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•

"Great! Just brilliant Usa – you've managed to screw things up again and get dropped off at the wrong end of the airport. She looked behind her desperately, in hopes of catching the cab that had driven her, but no such luck. The cab driver had gone, and now, so had any hope Usagi had of avoiding the 30-minute walk to the other side of the airport. Where was a taxi when you needed it? Would she miss her flight? Would she have to go through that horrible ordeal of saying good-bye to her friends, family – worse, would she have to spend another day or two, restraining herself from running into Mamoru's arms and telling him what she longed to tell? 

Then suddenly, it rained – what was once a light drizzle has turned into a heavy downpour. Usagi broke down, there in the middle of the street, and cried. She cried harder than the rain – as if daring it to match her unceasing sobs.

Then all of a sudden, the downpour of rain that beat against her head, her back, her entire body, halted. She looked around – confused, until she jerked her head upward to find a black umbrella, and the worried face of Mamoru. Three words frantically lighted up in Usagi's mind, glowing like a neon sign in Vegas: _Oh… my… God… _

__"Come on Usagi, I have a cab waiting for me. I believe the Departures section is on the other side of the airport." Mamoru said jokingly, yet the soft tone of his voice revealed his concern. Usagi just nodded, not trusting her voice.

They walked into the cab, at first staring at the black screen that kept the driver from to hearing, or seeing, what his passengers were up to. It was a quiet, tense silence, as the wheels of the automobile turn methodically towards the other side of the airport. 

Abruptly, Mamoru cleared his throat. It was a sound that caused Usagi's fearful face to jerk sideways, frightened of what Mamoru may have to say. She knew what she would say… she would tell him the truth. 

"Why?" he asked. "…would you want to leave me?" the dark-haired man longed to add. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why didn't you drop by to say good-bye? Why have you driven me out of your life?"… but left it at that lone word.

"Because I have to." Usagi replied, choosing her words carefully. Those four words had answered all of Mamoru's questions, but left them unexplained. Mamoru attempted a different approach.

"Doesn't our relationship mean anything to you? What we shared? Tell me Usagi – WHY HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING ME?" Mamoru bellowed.

Usagi trembled slightly, as if making the an extremely important decision. _He has to forget me… maybe even hate me, if that's what it takes to keep him from pain._ She spoke bravely: "Our _relationship?_" Usagi spat out, as if the word was some form of profanity. "If what we had was a relationship, it was on your part, and your part alone. Relationship? Ha!" the girl spoke vehemently. 

"But… but…" Mamoru stuttered, but gave his companion a look that read: "You know…"

"Oh! _That!_" Usagisaid, pretending to realize what he was trying to convey. "That was a dare… Raye and Mina questioned my seducing capabilities, and of course, I had to prove [my skills] flawless. I mean – you're the perfect example. You fell for me… like some horny teenager about to get it on for the first time. But then you began turning sentimental on me – I just couldn't seem to rid of you. So I decided to move to America so you could drool over some other poor, unlucky girl." Every word thrashed into Usagi's heart… she really didn't mean them. She hated herself for hurting him like that… but she had to protect him. She glanced at Mamoru to see his reaction… she wish she hadn't.

Mamoru's face had contorted into a frightening look, eyes clouded with anger, a cynical, twisted grin. "What a fool I've been…" he whispered to himself, as if amazed by his own stupidity. He was more disappointed than anything, but hid it well. He shook his head mockingly, as he continued, "I should have known you were a whore. So tell me, did you sleep with the high school boys too? Because God knows how you won that Ice Queen Competition…" 

Usagi flinched at every word, each stabbing her like a dagger through her heart. She fought the tears that threatened to patter down her cheeks. 

"Get out of the car you slut – no need to worry about paying the taxi driver. We wouldn't want you to bother taking off your clothes." He harshly spat out, Usagi recoiling at his remark. The blonde turned misty-eyed as she stared at the man beside, then turned her head away fiercely, heart smashed to pieces by his harsh words. __

"I love you Mamoru, but I will never forgive you for what you just said," she said hatefully, as she opened the door to get out of the car. She took one last glance at him, and walked away, dragging her suitcase behind her. 

Mamoru stared at her quickly disappearing figure as memories flashed in his mind. Recollecting what had just happened, he noted the sad look on her face before she left. _She was lying! _, he realized. He quickly paid the cab driver, and rushed out of the car to go after her. "SHE WAS LYING!" he yelled euphorically, people on the sidewalk staring at the man strangely. He ignored the looks ran into the airport. His eyes scanned the place, until he caught a flash of long, golden pigtails that could only Usagi.

"Usagi, please - don't leave me!" A distressed man in his 20's cried out. A blonde beauty in her late teens took one final, longing glance at her love, a flicker of hesitation in her pained, azure eyes. She mouthed, " I love you," to the raven-haired man, eyes welling up with tears. A lone tear fell from her eyes as she turned around and handed the lady her ticket, swiftly walking through a pair of doors. She turned her head sideways, obscuring her face from the man's view, more tears threatening to make her stop. She wanted to run into his arms and feel the warmth of her beloved. No! Her mind commanded firmly – you're being selfish Usagi, don't you care about him, your friends, your family? The girl shook her head violently, struggling with her conflicting emotions. She gave in to the voice, tiredness rushing over her like a strong wave of water. Ami. Usagi heaved her suitcases on the conveyor belt with finality, the thump of the leather on belt reminding her of the clap of thunder, boom of lightning. Makoto. She headed for the airplane, her walk slow and sad. She passed a couple making out, the man whispering sweet nothings in his girlfriend's ear. Minako. She walked up the airplane steps, glancing at her ticket stub for her seat. She plopped down tiredly beside a middle-aged man in a suit, her fair head resting on the window. The pilot's cheery voice directing them to put on their seat belts and such was forgotten to Usagi, the roar of the engine and the red and orange flames in the back of the plane was the only thing on her mind. Rei. She stared out her window, glancing at the cluster of lights called Tokyo one last time. Disappointed eyes stared back at her through the airport's large windows. The man made one last, tired plea – " Please," he urged, a faint hope igniting in his heart. For a moment, Usagi considered. Then she pulled her eyes away from his, determination driving her. She turned her head once again out the window, to see the defeated figure walking away, heart broken. Mamoru. A young man named Mamoru walked out of the Tokyo Airport… alone, disappointed, and confused.

~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•~•¤*º^º*¤•

Author Note: No, this is not the end. I know this chapter may seem a little more boring, but I think you'll like the next chapter, which will probably be the last. Please review…. I am overwhelmed by the popularity of this fic, and I would love any feedback. I also tried cutting back on the _vulgar comments_. Believe me… this wasn't the original one. I hope you all like it! Sorry I took so long to update! 

**~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~* REVIEW *~~***

… OR I PROMISE YOU; I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY… (Note: I already have Chapter 6 written, I just want to see some reviews first.)


	9. The Reflection

**Author Notes: **Hey! This chapter is dedicated to Angel Johnston, who has motivated me again and again, to finish this story! Thanks! Also… that situation with Mamoru and the stripper was from ER, in case anyone will accuse me of plagiarism. Oh! **Almost your Angel**… heh, what can I say? I got caught up with going back to school. And to **Sailor Debbie** thanks about that note about reviews, but it did remind me I was getting a little hot-headed… thanks for planting my feet back on the ground, where they should be.

**Disclaimer: **… no, I do not own Sailor Moon – but I do own a stuffed cat named Truffles! ^_~

•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º

_Usa… where are you? _A man of twenty-nine thought to himself, as he sat at his desk, pretending to do important paperwork. After Usagi had left him nearly ten years ago, Mamoru's life had become terribly lonely, and depressing. Nonetheless – he threw himself into studying and was now one of the best heart surgeons in the world. Yet at times… the surgeon thought he might die of heartbreak, the loss of his Usa-chan too great to bear. _Rather ironic_, Mamoru reflected grimly, _that one of the best heart surgeons in the world feel he should die of heartbreak_.

When an outline of a figure approached, paired with the sound of clicking stiletto shoes, Mamoru broke out of his reverie and attempted to appear completely engrossed in his work. A knock came at his office door, followed by a "Come in," from Mamoru.

"Dr. Chiba – there's a, 'Chad Winston' here to see you? He doesn't have an appointment, but he insisted that he speak with you." A young girl in her early twenties informed, her brown eyes filled with worry. She really shouldn't have interrupted Doctor Chiba…

"Ah! My good friend Chad! Send him in… thanks Hikari. Please hold all my calls for the next half hour." Mamoru replied, suddenly cheered up by the surprise visit. Hikari nodded, relieved, and silently left the room. 

A tall man with long, shaggy hair walked in, a devilish grin on his face that troubled Mamoru gravely. The last time he had seen that look on Chad, was three months ago on his birthday, when he left his supposed 'cousin' in the surgeon's care – claiming she had a heart problem that demanded only the best treatment.He remembered it like it was yesterday…

"Doctor Chiba – Miss Winston needs your immediate attention! She has recently gone into a series of hip convulsions, and we think it is rather serious." A nurse had told him, yet she had been too calm then, as Mamoru noted afterwards.

Mamoru, concerned for Chad's cousin, had hurried to her room, to see her wriggling like a worm underneath the covers.Mamoru moved in for a closer inspection – he had never seen anything like it.

"Doctor! I just can't stop wriggling!" Chad's cousin had exclaimed, and she continued wiggling – until the covers had fallen to her ankles, to reveal an extremely tiny bikini that seemed to cover only her nipples, (yet that didn't really do much – the bikini was transparent) and an equally small thong, transparent as well. It was then she leaped in front of Mamoru – grinding her pelvis and breast against Mamoru.

Mamoru jaw had fallen to the floor, as the stripper sang the words to "Happy Birthday" to him. She finished with a whisper of 

"From your good friend, Chad" – and was reaching behind her to unclasp her bikini when Mamoru blushed a **bright cherry red **and exclaimed that there would be no further need of her. 

The stripper protested – exclaiming she had been paid very generously as long as she promised Mamoru a good time. If it was possible, Mamoru blushed an even brighter hue of red, and quickly ran out of the room, ready to pummel Chad into a bloody pulp. 

So it was no surprise that Mamoru should be worried – when Chad had that look, you _knew _you had to be careful… extremely careful. 

"What do you want, Chad?" Mamoru asked, a hint of fear in his voice truly frightened of Chad's wild schemes to hook him up. The shaggy-haired friend would often complain about Mamoru's supposed vow of celibacy, (it means to never have sex) and had been determined to _help _him find some fun.

"Is that _fear _I hear in your voice? Come on Chiba! It was a birthday present! A very _thoughtful_ one too, might I add, considering you have the mating habits of a plant." Mamoru glared at Chad. "Alright, alright! So you hate women! I get the point!" Chad quickly added, fearing the raven-haired man's wrath. 

"I don't _hate _women per say – I just don't want to set myself up for more pain." Mamoru retorted. "Just when you think you have a stable relationship, they'll run out on you, confuse the hell out of your already damaged mind, fly off to another country, and not _once _attempt to reconcile your relationship. NO! Not one damn word in ten years! Do you know why?" Mamoru yelled at Chad, the brunette cowering at Mamoru sudden outburst. 

"…Uh, no. Why?" Chad asked, trembling under his friend's fierce stare.

"…Because they're mad! Stark raving mad!" 

"Ok there…" Chad mumbled, wondering what that sudden outburst was about. He suddenly remembered the reason he was meeting Mamoru in the first place, and decided it a brilliant idea to change the topic.

"Anyways! To answer your question – I need your help." 

"Oh? What kind of help?" Mamoru replied, suspicious.

"Well, you see… while my boss and I were negotiating a possibly promotion, the big charity gala the company's throwing came up. Anyways, The boss was mentioning how his mother had a friend flying in from America – the CEO of some big company they want to merge with."

"Get to the point," Mamoru interjected.

"Fine! I sortoftoldmybossyou'dbeherescorttothegala." Chad said rather quickly.

"You _what?!_" the infuriated man roared, positively livid

"I told my boss you'd be her escort to the gala." The man repeated

"Let me get this straight… you used me as a bargaining chip to further your climb up the executive ladder?! What am I? Am I some sort of _pawn _to you?"

"Come on Mamoru! I'll make it up to you! Anything! Just name it! I'll do everything in my power to do it! Just _please _do this for me! My boss will kill me if you bail out now, not to mention demotion me – or worse, _fire_ me! You wouldn't want your old buddy Chad to end up on the streets, do you?" Chad pleaded, desperate.

"Alright."

"Please! Haven't I been a good friend, a – " Chad stopped, confused, "what did you say?"

"I said alright… in our English language, that means I agree, and that you can stop this pathetic plea now. But by all means, continue if you're enjoying yourself." He said.

"Thanks dude! You're the best friend _ever_! Just say the word, anything you want…" the man rambled on happily

"I want you to cut your hair." Mamoru's eyes were positively gleaming with delight, a crooked grin at his mouth. He would finally have his revenge… Chad's hair was his life, and he adored his shaggy look to no ends.

"You want me to _what?_"

"You heard me… get a decent haircut. Where your hair doesn't fall to your shoulders, and none of it covers your eyes. Oh, and lose the sideburns too. I'm tired of walking down the street with you, and having people stare at me because I'm with some punk kid who hasn't had a haircut since the eighties." Mamoru continued, enjoying himself. He glanced at Chad, whom's jaw had dropped to the floor in horror. "And if you don't get your hair cut, I _will _escort that girl, and make such an ass of myself your boss will fire you for setting his mother's friend up with a fiend.

Chad stared at him blankly for a few moments in disbelief, then sighed when he saw the determined look on his friend. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Defeated, he nodded, shook his head, then replied, "Dude… you are some friend."

"Thanks, it's one of my many virtues," the doctor replied, smiling at his own deviousness.

That night, at the Crystal Tokyo Hotel…

Ring Ring the telephone rang, urging someone to pick it up. "Damion… could you get that please? I'm sort of indispensable at the moment." A women of twenty-four yelled out to her ten-year-old son, as she cautiously applied her make-up. _Oh god… what if Aunty set me up with some sex fiend that will attempt to seduce? Or worse yet, what if she sets me up with a guy that looks _exactly _like Mamoru. _The blonde shuddered at the thought, eyes getting teary at the memory: 

"What a fool I've been… I should have known you were a whore. So tell me, did you sleep with the high school boys too? Because God knows how you won that Ice Queen Competition… Get out of the car you slut – no need to worry about paying the taxi driver. We wouldn't want you to bother taking off your clothes." _I know I deserved _some _hate, but why did you have to lash out on me like that?_

_ _

"Sure mom!" a miniature version of Mamoru Chiba, name Endymion (Damion for short) exclaimed, as he lifted the impatient telephone – bringing an end to its demanding rings.

"Hello?" A cheerful boy asked.

"Hello dear, could you please tell your mother that her escort will arrive in half an hour. I'll be over in an hour myself to baby-sit you." An endearing, motherly voice said.

Damion wrinkled his nose in confusion. "But if her escort arrives in half an hour, and you're arriving in an hour, that means… I'll be alone for half an hour." The other line laughed, quite amused.

"Well, my dear, you know how your mother is. Always half an hour late… so if we tell her he's coming a half hour early…"

"… Then she'll be ready when he finally does come! Aunt Mary, you're brilliant! For the first time in her life, Mother may actually be on time!" the boy exclaimed, delighted to know they would be tricking Mother.

"Alright then dearie, Ja!"

"Ja ne!" replied the young boy

Damion put down the phone, then informed his mother of when her date would be arriving. A loud, panicked scream erupted from the room she was in, and Damion was soon flooded in a whirlwind of questions from his mother. 

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh! Damion, does my hair look all right? Damn hair… honey, could you pass me some gel? How about my makeup? Is it too much - too little? Do I look painted? What about my dress?" Usagi asked, quite frantic at the moment. As she said this, she whirled around the hotel room, muttering to herself about 'inventing a time machine'. An hour later, Usagi huffed out a sigh of relief, glanced at her watch in a languid manner, and shrieked once again. "Half an hour late! Where is he? Did he stand me up? Did he happen to find a picture of me and decide I was ugly? Did he come in, take a glance at me and was so thoroughly disgusted that…"

"… That he should be here any minute now, since I had suggested that your son tell you your date was coming half an hour late, so you'd be early for once in your life?" An amused voice rang out. Both heads turned toward the voice, which was none other than their "Aunty Mary". She was a petite woman, and yet despite her white hair and wrinkled face, had eyes that twinkled of mirth, and reflected a sense of youth, despite her obvious old age. 

"Aunt Mary! You were right! Mommy is on time now!" Damion exclaimed, leaping into the arms of the old woman's arms. His mother only smiled wryly, mumbling about 'cruel old people' that had 'no sense of mercy'. Aunt Mary only smiled, and Usagi just couldn't help grinning back. 

"Devious Hag" She mouthed to her, then chuckled as she saw her aunt clutch her left breast, feigning horror at being called such a thing. 

Suddenly, the ring of the doorbell informed Usagi her date was here. Scrambling out of her seat at the couch, she slipped on her coat, slung her back over her shoulder, and flung the door open. Her jaw fell with a 'thud', as her eyes popped out of their sockets. She blinked once, and then blinked once more. It was then she collapsed to the floor – Usagi had fainted.

Just as Mamoru bent down to aide the fallen blonde, a streak of black slammed into him, and began a series of punches and kicks. Mamoru had just peeled the 'thing' off him, when he felt just about ready to faint as well… there, with eyes glaring defiantly then widening in sudden shock, was the face of Mamoru himself, on the head of a ten-year-old boy.

•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º¤~•~¤º*ˆ*º

**Author Notes: **Heh! Aren't I simply devious? Lol… I was going to start a new fanfic, but decided to finish this off, because I know how simply irritating it is to have an author with a bunch of great, UNFINISHED work. I will tell you now… though I may take ahem longer than usually to update, mind you, I WILL update. I will never abaondon a sotyr. Frankly, I think that's just plain cruel.

Help me out though… give me some motivation… you know what you can do? **REVIEW! **What? You didn't hear me the first time? Alright… I'll say it again! **REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!** Get it? Hehe… thought you would! Thanks a lot! Or you can email me, at [Neptune_aqua_princess@hotmail.com][1]!

   [1]: mailto:Neptune_aqua_princess@hotmail.com



	10. Prove It

Author Notes: Ha

**Author Notes: **Ha! I've FINALLY found some time to write up chapter… what is this now? Chapter… 7? … 8? Who knows?! Anywayz… I'll stop blabbing and go on with the story. I know how eager you all are to read it, right? silence … whatever! I know you're out there!*I am so conceited, lol!*

**Disclaimer: **Who _bothers_ anymore? shrugs whatever…. I do not own Sailor Moon, though I wouldn't mind taking it off your hands, Naoko! ^_~

.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.

Mamoru released the boy as if he were hot coals, then backed away from the boy, eyes still wide in wonderment.A stirring from behind him told him that Usagi had awakened, he turned round to face her, eyes pleading for her to explain. 

"I – I, I can explain," Usagi faltered. Her face had paled to a ghost-like white, as she stared at the floor, ashamed. 

"Can you really? Go on Usagi, tell me why there's a boy in this room that has the same hair, face, and eyes as me." Mamoru spat out, a little impatient from the shock he had just experienced.

Usagi winced at his tone, then looked down again, her voice now a mere whisper, "It was so hard… everyday, he'd grow and look more like you… the man that broke my heart." Pain was clear in her inaudible voice, and it was now Mamoru's turn to wince. 

"What's going on here mom? Why does that guy look like me?" A young voice piped up, and both Mamoru and Usagi looked alarmed as they remembered their son was in the room. "Do you think he can be my dad mom? We don't have one yet, and I don't think he's too bad, even if he did make you faint…he looked at you like those guys on TV look like when they like a girl. Do you like him mom? Maybe then the boys at school won't call you those mean things because you don't have a husband." 

Then Damion turned to Mamoru, and said, "My mom's pretty enough, wouldn't you like to marry her? She's alright if you keep your room clean and don't bring food into living room." 

Mamoru chuckled slightly, but quickly sobered as he stared up at Usagi, "He's my son, isn't he? Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you raised him… you didn't have to be alone. I thought you trusted me." The dark-haired man looked down to Damion, and explained. "Sorry kid, but there's this woman in my life who hasn't forgiven me for something I said to her, and until she forgives me, I can't marry your mom." He looked at Usagi meaningfully. She looked away, pretending she hadn't heard him.

"If you say you're sorry and make your eyes real big, then maybe she'll forgive you. That's what I do when mommy's mad at me, and it always works – doesn't mum?" Damion asked his mother.

Usagi gave him a weak smile, "Perhaps you'd like to go out for some ice cream with your Aunt Mary. Me and this man need to talk about grown-up stuff." Damion brightened up considerably, then ran to put on his shoes. Aunt Mary only nodded, as she put on her coat and leadthe boy away, who unknowingly, was being followed by the eyes of his parents.

A silence followed the door being closed, the two staring at each other uncomfortably. "You said you hated me… you called me a slut… I didn't think you wanted to have anything to do with me. I had given up everything for you Mamoru… my home, family, friends, and then I realized that you never really loved me… the man I gave up my life for, never loved me. The man who I gave my virginity to, never loved me. DO YOU HEAR ME MAMORU? YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Usagi screamed, the sudden outburst frightening Mamoru considerably. He backed up, wondering if she was going to hit him. 

Usagi burst into tears, sobbing like a little girl who had scraped her knee. Mamoru came forward tentatively, concerned by the woman's heaving sobs and the water that spilled from her eyes. 'DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, flinching from the man's very touch. "Just go… please go…" lowering her voice to a pleading whisper, "I can't bear to look at you and know you don't love me." 

Mamoru was now thoroughly confused. He replied, voice gentle, "I do love you, Usagi." 

Usagi just shook her head feverishly, "No… not yet. I'll know when you do… go now please…" she said, nodding towards the door.

Mamoru nodded, and walked out of the door.

~A week later~ (Still in Japan, yes…)

"Damion… you have thirty seconds to find your other shoe… You hear me? Twenty seconds now… if you don't find it soon, we're not going out for those sundaes!" A beautiful, blonde woman yelled threateningly, though she knew she would never do that. She herself loved her sundaes more than her son did, and grinned as she saw her son whirl around the hotel room in search of the elusive shoe. She had been exactly as he was right now when she was younger… always racing against the clock to make it on time. "Five… Four… Three…" she counted.

"I got it! I got it mom! Don't leave without me!" A young boy shouted anxiously, as he attempted to hop toward his mother, while lacing up his shoe on his way. His mother only smiled in amusement. She closed the door behind them, and together they walked towards their car and drove off to "The Arcade" the boy's mother raved about in the states. He would finally have a chance to visit the place.

A gorgeous blonde, 5'9 and the longest pair of legs you could find, strutted into the arcade, followed by a young boy (who, we would like to add, already had the little girls there swooning over the 'cute boy'). They walked to a barstool, and hopped on, to be greeted by Andrew himself.

"Hey Usagi! I see you brought someone along this time!" The blonde man exclaimed, smiling warmly at the miniature replica of Mamoru Chiba himself. Usagi had come by earlier that week after the surprise encounter with Mamoru, and Andrew now knew the entire story. 

Usagi smiled, "Hello! This is Endymion Tsukino, Damion for short." She said, grinning proudly at her son. After Andrew had greeted Damion and dropped him some coins to try out on the arcade games, he turned to Usagi, face serious.

"hey Usa-chan… Mamoru wanted me to ask you to his lecture tomorrow. He said it was important, and that you'd get the evidence you'd need." Andrew explained, "I think you should go Usa… this is a big deal for him, this lecture – his entire life depends on it. This is what will decide whether our Mamoru is just another doctor, or good enough to make the elite. This is his LIFE Usagi, please go." Andrew pleaded. 

Usagi bit her lip, then nodded in agreement. This was going to be one heck of a favour, but she supposed she would give Mamoru this much before leaving him again. "Come on Damion! We're going home now…" She called, walking towards her son at a Sailor V game.

"No, not like that! You have to jump first, _then_ you flip, zap him… NOW! That right!" Usagi instructed, "going home" a thing of the past. 

~The next day~

Usagi sat on a plush chair, in a wide, formal conference room. She sat in the very first row, beside two men discussing the importance of the lecture. What the young man said now would change his life, and his entire career. A tall, raven-haired man walked up to the microphone on the stage, glasses a sexy touch to his already handsome appearance. For a moment, just for a moment, Usagi swooned like a teenager. Whispers died down, as all listened to what the doctor had to say. Rumors had it that he was brilliant at lectures. 

The surgeon looked around, blue eyes lighting up at the sight of Usagi. He took a deep breath, and said, "I love Usagi Tsukino," before walking off the podium. 

Usagi's eyes watered, wonderfully happy. He had showed her – he had given up his life – the lecture, to show Usagi he loved her. Just as Usagi had done for him, those fateful ten years ago. She ran up the podium and leaped into Mamoru's arms, embracing him in a passionate kiss. The two were completely unaware of the applauding crowd, and the voice of a renowned doctor saying, "Mamoru Chiba, we are pleased to welcome you into the elite team of surgeons. We are pleased to know there is a heart surgeon out there who cares not only about the physical heart, but the heart that conquers all… Love."

~The End~

.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.oº°ºo.

**Author Notes: **Hey… You all got it rite? Heh… anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I am now letting out a sigh of relief! Whoa! I can now start writing about a new story… which I had dreamed about for quite some time now! Email me with your comments! [neptune_aqua_princess@hotmail.com][1] … luv ya 'Almost Your Angel' .. you wonderful, loyal reader! Shout out to Hitomi de Fanel, pyrobunnie, and everyone who reviewed! Please **Review**! Thanks a lot you all, for sticking it out and reading the story! 

   [1]: mailto:neptune_aqua_princess@hotmail.com



End file.
